


Divulgence

by wingstriker



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Patch 2.55 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingstriker/pseuds/wingstriker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cid thinks too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divulgence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I couldn't think of a better summary. I find this too short for a serious summary.

Cid frowned as he examined a damaged communications jammer he’d offered to fix, vaguely wondering if an overzealous adventurer had mistaken the device as some sort of Garlean eavesdropper. The poor thing was little more than burnt pile of scrap metal; most of the components completely unsalvageable.

Letting out a small sigh, he placed the pile in a bin dedicated for trash to be sorted and melted down so any remaining metal could be reused. Normally such a task would be handled by another Ironworks employee, but Cid liked to take on these small tasks every so often because they helped him relax when he was feeling particularly stressed. A form of meditation, as it were.

After making a note to have a brand-new replacement sent instead, he crossed his arms, looking down at his empty workspace with a tiny scowl on his face.

The situation was indeed dire, reminding him of the time when the Warrior of Light had gone to the Church of Saint Adama Landama, seeking refuge after the Waking Sands had been ransacked. He remembered the haunted look on his friend, and it hurt to see it resurface once again, looking even more hallowed than before.

It had been Alphinaud who had found them both, managing to lift the Warrior of Light’s broken spirit with a promise of hope. Something to do while they figured out how to rescue their captured friends.

But this time around, the young elezen boy was too deep in his own depression and despair to offer much commiseration for his fellow Scion. Cid had tried his best to offer what support he could during the flight to Coerthas, but in the end, it there was not much he could do. As much as he wanted to stay in Coerthas, it was risky even for him to linger. There was no telling how many eyes and ears Lolorito had in Coerthas.

Admiral Bloefhiswyn and Kan-E-Senna both realized during the banquet that their hands were tied in this matter, no matter how much of a friend Raubahn was to them personally. Just as the Eorzean Alliance allowed the three nations to work together for joint threats, it also prevented them from interfering in another nation’s internal disputes.

Unfortunately it also meant the Garlond Ironworks, at least publicly, could not be seen “helping” the fugitive Scions lest they risk their employees and families who worked in Ul’dah.

Before he could brood upon the matter further, Cid’s somber thoughts were interrupted by the quiet sound of a key unlocking his workshop door. Cid cleared his mind, mentally preparing for the meeting he had requested with a few crucial Ironworks members he trusted.

The door opened, and the three people he had been waiting to meet walked in.

“Hi Chief!” Wedge waved at him enthusiastically. “We came to Gridania as soon as we got your message!”

“Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge, I’m glad you were able to meet me here on such a short notice.” Cid smiled as he greeted them. “I hope I didn’t interrupt anything too important?”

Biggs and Jessie glanced at each other and shrugged.

“Nothing that couldn’t wait, Chief,” Biggs replied looking a little uneasy.

“Truth be told, I’ve been wondering when we were going to have this meeting after recent events. The Brass Blades have taken over the Rising Stones in Revenant’s Toll and locked it down,” Jessie reported as a small frown appeared on her face. “Would this have anything to do with the recent unrest in Ul’dah?”

Cid grimaced, and gave a curt nod. “Yes it does, actually. Please sit down, this will may take a while.”

Once everyone had found a place to sit, Cid turned to look at his three friends.

“So let me tell you exactly what happened in Ul’dah…”


End file.
